


aquí no hay nada que llorar

by CaptainClintSpiderBalder



Series: Retoaleatorio: 8Bits [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, canon qué es canon, la pareja maldita
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8098003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder
Summary: Hace ocho meses desde que Laura se llevó las cosas a casa de su madre, seis desde que no ve a los críos, tres semanas desde que Wanda apareció en su escondrijo con su hermano a cuestas.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bitehard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitehard/gifts).



> Clint está mayor para esto. Mayor para jugar a ser un forajido y para no llevar fotos de sus hijos en la cartera. 

Hace ocho meses desde que Laura se llevó las cosas a casa de su madre, seis desde que no ve a los críos, tres semanas desde que Wanda apareció en su escondrijo con su hermano a cuestas. Su hermano “muerto, Wanda”, estaba muerto, enterrado. Pietro tiene tierra bajo las uñas. Clint les deja pasar, mirando a ambos lados del rellano mientras se encoge, agacha la cabeza en el pasillo de su apartamento destartalado de Brooklyn. En las cuatro zancadas hasta la silla más cercana, Pietro finge que no cojea y que no se aparta cuando Wanda le pone una mano en la espalda. 

Y Clint está mayor, de verdad que está mayor para esto. 

 

*

El primer día Clint echa una almohada en la bañera y deja que Wanda y Pietro compartan lo que pasa por su cama, un colchón que ocupa gran parte del suelo del apartamento. Le despiertan los lametones de Lucky asomado sobre la cerámica y el olor a tierra mojada que se cuela por la ventana. Le rasca detrás de las orejas y le agarra la cabeza y “hola, chico, tú no me harías dormir en la bañera, ¿verdad?” Recibe un ladrido en la cara como respuesta. 

Pietro está sentado en el borde del colchón cuando se arrastra hasta el salón, se mira las manos y flexiona los dedos, aún lleva el traje en el que Clint le vio morir en Sokovia. 

—Puedes ducharte, si quieres —no aparta la mirada de los agujeros de bala en el traje. Rojos, todo el traje rojo, en el suelo junto a él. 

Wanda se mueve en el colchón y Pietro desaparece en un borrón azul. 

—De nada, chaval —murmura mientras se lleva la cafetera a la boca. 

 

*

 

Con Steve y Nat dios sabe dónde, su pequeño grupo de fugitivos de la justicia queda bastante descolgado. Por eso cuando suena el timbre, Wanda le mira recelosa y Clint se encoge de hombros antes de abrir la puerta. Lucky se cuela entre sus piernas y casi hace caer a la chica que carga con las bolsas de su compra. Ella lo esquiva mejor que Clint, con veinte años y ropa que grita niña de papá desheredada, Kate Bishop se ha convertido en el mejor enlace que tienen ahora mismo con Lang. 

—Podrías pedir la compra online, ¿sabes? —Kate arruga la nariz mientras deja las bolsas en el suelo del apartamento, Lucky trota a su alrededor— Sabes cómo usar un ordenador, ¿no? —su mirada se posa rápidamente en Wanda, recorre la habitación en busca de más pistas. 

No se deja mostrar, pero Clint sabe que en ese segundo sus músculos se tensan, que está preparada para saltar en cualquier momento. Lo sabe porque si Clint no se sintiera tan mayor, si no estuviera tan cansado de toda la estupidez de las mallas de colores, Kate entraría rápidamente en el ojo de mira de cadetes de SHIELD. 

Clint recoge las bolsas de la compra y se interpone entre Wanda y Kate. “¿Para qué necesito un ordenador cuando puedo hacerte cargar cosas y escuchar cómo te quejas?” A lo que Kate asiente imperceptiblemente antes de sonreír. 

—Supongo que es lo que me merezco por codearme con el más inútil de los Vengadores, ¿no tienes el teléfono de Hulk?

Clint bufa y aparta los trastos de la única mesa del apartamento con los codos, deja caer las bolsas en la superficie sin miramientos. “Escucha,” rebusca entre la comida envasada, no necesita prestar atención para saber que Kate mira a Wanda. _Tranquila, no va a explotar nada esta vez_ , quiere decir, pero la ducha sigue sonando y Pietro sigue respirando, y no está seguro de que una explosión sea lo peor que puede pasar. “Necesito que hables con Lang, tenemos… una situación”, acaba. 

Kate parece dispuesta a discutir durante unos segundos, finalmente levanta dos dedos y le dedica un saludo militar. 

—Lo que tú digas, jefe. 

Clint resopla. 

 

*

Wanda es lo suficientemente abstracta como para que a Clint le preocupe aún más que haya un muerto en su baño ahora mismo. Pietro ha robado una de sus camisetas y un pantalón de chándal que le cuelga del hueso de la cadera. Se peina con los dedos, retirando mechones de pelo mojado de la frente. “Ella insistió en venir aquí”, dice, como si fuera una explicación. Se frota un punto sobre la clavícula, Clint distingue las estrías rosadas de una cicatriz. 

—Sí, por alguna razón asumí que no había sido idea tuya. 

No es lo mismo. Morir por una persona, ocupar un apartamento, hay _límites_. Le empuja con el hombro al salir del baño, y a Clint no deja de sorprenderle la solidez que hay detrás del gesto, como si esperase que Pietro se desvaneciera en cualquier momento. 

 

*

_Hay un doctor en Philadelphia_ , dice Lang. Y Wanda pregunta, _qué tipo de doctor_ , y Clint esconde el rostro en las manos, porque ya sabe qué tipo de doctor. “Odio la magia,” murmura. 

 

*

Antes de contactar con Stephen Strange, Wanda le designa niñera del reino, y prepara una tetera entera para ella. Le dice “no sé cómo lo he hecho”, cuando Pietro no puede escucharla. Cuando Wanda habla de sus poderes, lo hace en términos de hilos de probabilidad. 

—Hay una pequeña diferencia entre una explosión y resucitar a los muertos, Wanda. 

Todo su conocimiento sobre este tema viene de veinte años de películas de serie B y un cursillo preparatorio en la formación inicial de SHIELD. Natasha sabría qué hacer. ¿Clint? Clint sólo quiere cuatro cafés. 

Pietro duerme como un cadáver. Clint no quiere pensar en si es lo que se va a encontrar cuando Wanda se vaya. 

—No es así como funciona —Wanda sonríe de medio lado, el cansancio se deja ver en pequeñas arrugas de expresión.  
—Yo qué sé cómo funciona.

Quiere que Pietro vaya con ella, pero Pietro no ha estado a menos de medio metro de Wanda desde que pusieron un pie en su piso, y Clint podrá no tener fotos de sus hijos, pero al parecer ha adquirido un nuevo y reluciente niñato al que dar cobijo en compensación por sus servicios al mundo. 

Resopla, se deja caer contra el respaldo de la silla y Wanda se echa el té en su taza, muy lento, dejando que el vapor se escape en pequeñas nubes. 

—No prometo que siga intacto a tu vuelta —la voz de Clint es lo suficientemente ligera como para que Wanda sonría de nuevo, y le pesa lo suficiente para que se le haga un nudo en la garganta y el estómago. Se estira la tela de la camiseta, mueve los dedos sin propósito, esperando notar la rugosidad de la cuerda tensada en cualquier momento. Finalmente, esconde las manos en los bolsillos hasta que la necesidad de que estén ocupadas desaparece. 

 

*

 

El apartamento es lo suficientemente pequeño como para volverle loco en su enclaustramiento. 

Corre diariamente, siempre cuando ha oscurecido y siempre con Lucky siguiéndole el paso, pero no es ni de cerca suficiente, igual que no lo es el contacto esporádico de Kate. Echa de menos a Laura, pero no quería ver su cara antes de que estuviera en cada telediario desde hace seis meses, duda que quiera verla ahora. Incluso echa de menos despertarse cada tres minutos por el llanto del bebé, aunque sólo fuera para maldecir en voz baja hasta que consigue que la casa quede en silencio de nuevo. Así que sí, ¿su apartamento? ¿La reclusión? Pequeña para él. No quiere ni pensar en lo que le debe estar haciendo a Pietro. 

—Por amor de dios —al tercer borrón que pasa a su lado mientras repasa por decimoquinta vez el cierre de su dactilera, golpea la mesa con el antebrazo—, tómate un valium, medita, haz lo que quieras, pero estate quieto. 

Se arrepiente de inmediato, porque Pietro se apoya contra el borde de la mesa junto a él. Su ropa le queda grande de pierna, estrecha de espalda. Le observa con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una expresión petulante que Clint le borraría de un puñetazo. 

—¿Tienes valium? —pregunta, su voz es monótona e irritante, y Clint se repite que sólo han sido dos días.   
—Tengo flechas. 

Pietro ríe o bufa o una mezcla de las dos, escupe un par de palabras en un idioma que no ha escuchado en la vida, pero son guturales y secas, y desde luego suenan a insulto. 

Otro borrón, y el latigazo del movimiento casi vuelca la mesa.

 

*

Pietro no duerme más de dos horas seguidas y, cuando duerme, lo hace como hace todo: inquieto, impaciente, al borde del colapso. 

A su lado el colchón vibra. No es capaz de agarrarle del hombro, pero le llama una y otra vez con el tono más afable que le permite el insomnio forzado, hasta que Pietro abre los ojos y da una bocanada de aire. Tiene los nudillos blancos, se aferra a las sábanas como si fueran lo único que le sostiene, y Clint quiere _dormir_. 

—¿Todo bien? 

Es la tercera noche que pregunta, deja caer la cabeza contra la almohada sin esperar una respuesta. Pietro apoya la espalda por completo contra el colchón, se frota la marca de la clavícula con la mano derecha. Clint no pregunta, igual que Pietro no pregunta cuando él sale a correr, cuando monta y desmonta el arco una y otra y otra vez. No sería la pregunta correcta. A las cuatro de la mañana, con Pietro respirando entrecortado en la mitad más ancha del colchón, la pregunta correcta es si la cicatriz es áspera, cuántas cicatrices se extienden bajo la camiseta. 

Pero esa es otra bolsa de preguntas totalmente equivocadas de una manera distinta. 

Pietro no vuelve a dormirse, y Clint gira sobre sí mismo y le da la espalda, aprieta las piernas con fuerza. Cuenta de cien hacia atrás las veces que Wanda le va a deber una después de esto. 

 

*

Clint no conoce a Stephen Strange, pero puede adelantar que cualquier persona que utilice comunicación astral en lugar de, por ejemplo, un teléfono, no es santo de su devoción. Se pone una sudadera y se cubre el rostro con la capucha, hay conversaciones para las que no quiere estar presente y los Maximoff son una especie aparte con una lista muy larga de problemas asociados. 

Lucky se sienta a su lado en los escalones, jadeando con la lengua fuera cada vez que alguien pasa frente a ellos. 

Clint estira las piernas, apoya la palma al completo en el suelo hasta que nota la gravilla hundirse en su piel de una manera incómoda. Cuando cree que ha sido suficiente, da una vuelta a la manzana y sube de nuevo al apartamento. 

Pietro está sentado en una de las sillas plegables y hay restos de un vaso roto en el suelo. “Joder,” sujeta a Lucky antes de que pise cualquiera de los cristales, le guía hasta el baño y cierra la puerta. “No te muevas, ¿quieres?”

De manera activa, evita prestar atención a la manera en la que Pietro vibra en el sitio, la manera en la que se aferra al borde de la mesa. Recoge los cristales y, cuando se acerca, Pietro respira hondo. Una vez, luego otra. Clint no le toca, no le pone una mano en el hombro, no dice nada, no le busca las marcas de bala para ver si se borran con el paso de los días. Deja salir a Lucky y se tumba en el colchón. 

Pasan cerca de cuarenta y cinco minutos hasta que nota hundirse el lado contrario y su espalda se relaja. 

 

*

Esa noche (mañana, las persianas están echadas pero la luz se cuela igual por las rendijas, y a estas alturas a Clint le da igual), Pietro le cuenta cómo Wanda hacía temblar la habitación en la casa de acogida. Tienen once años y cuando el resto de los niños salen de la habitación, Pietro le coge de las manos, apoya la barbilla en el pelo de Wanda. Le dice “va a estar bien”, y sonríe a Clint mientras se lo cuenta, una sonrisa que le seca la boca. A él le dice “nadie miente como un hermano mayor”. 

Tiene las palmas templadas, apoya una contra cada hombro de Clint y él se deja, su espalda cruje cuando Pietro se sienta sobre él. Le arranca un gemido sin apenas rozarle. Tiene algo de febril en la mirada, y Clint no está seguro de que sea algo bueno. No está seguro de que nada en las últimas semanas sea algo bueno. 

Parte de él, una parte incómoda y a la que intenta no escuchar, quiere decirle _le he puesto tu nombre a mi hijo_ , como si Pietro debiera saberlo ya. Y por qué debería, no han hablado de ello, no van a hablar de ello. La otra parte es la que le impulsa a agarrarle de la mandíbula y a empujarle hacia abajo. Pietro se estremece contra el tacto rugoso de la mano, duda un momento antes de morderle los labios. No sabe cómo funciona eso para Pietro, si el momento es tortuoso, excesivamente largo. Desde luego choca contra él como si lo fuera. Clint tiene que sujetarle con fuerza, porque Pietro no besa, embiste, le arrastra con él hasta que la boca le sabe a metálico y Clint tiene que girarle en el colchón para sujetarle. 

—Aún a riesgo de que me pegues —dice, le arrastra la lengua por la garganta, busca la cicatriz que hay justo encima de su clavícula y Pietro deja escapar un gemido agudo e indigno—, intenta bajar el ritmo. 

Le nota duro y ardiendo contra él, a través de la ropa. Quiere sujetarle las manos sobre la cabeza, bajarle los pantalones, gruñirle _estate quieto_ hasta que no le quede más energía dentro y Clint le haya encontrado todas esas zonas rugosas de piel, los surcos donde aún se notan los disparos. Pero Pietro sacude la cabeza y tensa las piernas alrededor de sus muslos. 

Clint gruñe, mezcla de frustración, mezcla de fricción, cuela una mano entre ellos para agarrarle con firmeza y deja que Pietro choque contra él, semanas de movimiento contenido y rabia que no se acaba. Se inclina lo suficiente para que Pietro respire sobre su boca, se mueve descoordinado contra Clint. Nota sus dedos hundiéndose en los hombros, arañando el hueco de piel que deja la camiseta estirada.

Pietro se corre demasiado rápido, y Clint gruñe tan frustrado como empezó, pero deja que se amolde contra él mientras trata de recuperar el aliento. Nota las pulsaciones de Pietro contra su yugular, desbocadas, como si le costase mantenerse dentro de su propia piel. Le hunde los dedos en la cadera, “tranquilo”, como haría con un animal asustado. Pietro asiente, cierra los ojos con fuerza. 

 

*

 

Cuando despierta, Wanda está en el apartamento. 

Un pánico irracional le recorre la columna, pero Wanda tiene los ojos rojos. Mueve los dedos en su regazo, Clint reconoce el movimiento, parecido al que adopta cuando está a punto de golpear algo. Excepto que las figuras que dibuja en el aire son elegantes, dejan trazos escarlata al moverse. Se permite un momento de seguir el juego de movimientos con la mirada, antes de entender que el colchón está frío, que el apartamento está demasiado vacío. Este pánico es de otro tipo, es frío y se asienta en su estómago y hace que sus músculos no respondan. 

Wanda se detiene. Dobla las piernas hasta que las apoya contra el pecho y murmura “no estaba bien” con la voz queda, como si lo hubiera repetido demasiadas veces en las últimas horas. 

Clint traga saliva, no es capaz de conciliar el golpe de seco que le provoca la voz de Wanda con la respiración irregular de Pietro contra su garganta, la expresión urgente y asustada. Quiere sacudir la cabeza, pero no coordina, no se mueve. 

Wanda cierra las manos en puños en un golpe seco, aplasta los restos de rojo que deja en el aire.


End file.
